


knight of sex

by krrn07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrn07/pseuds/krrn07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren knows how to please his women... A little too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	knight of sex

Kylo came back to his chambers and saw you asleep on his bed. He smiled, you seemed peaceful.. Too peaceful.

He quietly shed his clothing leaving just his boxers on.

He removed the blanket seeing you in just panties. He smirked at the sight your breasts hanging loosely.

He moved you onto your back opening your legs. Your body filled with goosebumps.

"Mmm" you mumbled in your sleep.

He slipped your panties off. And went down on you.

"Mmmm" you moaned waking up slightly.

You opened your eyes the wonderful sensations going through your cunt. 

"Mmmm huhh" you moaned in high pitch.

You looked down to see Kylo's eyes staring at you. His eyes filled with hunger, like a wolf looking at his prey. He smirked as he slurped your pussy. 

"Mmm fuckk kylo"

"You taste so fucking good babe"

He started to fuck you with his tongue. Going in and out.

"Ahhh fuckkk baabe"

He started spreading his tongue throughout your pussy.

You hit your climax.

"Fuuuuck kyloo!!"

You were still cumming when Kylo plunged three fingers in you and started going fast and hard.

"AHH FUCKKK NO" you screamed your pussy throbbing.

Kylo gritted his teeth as he led you to climax again.

"FUCK fuck fuckkk baabee!!"

He went down you slurping your juices.

He got up and went to his closet. He brought ropes and a blindfold.

You laid there watching him as he tied your wrists and ankles to the corners of the beds.

He put the blindfold on you.

His hands were all over you. Touching every corner and curve of your body. Goosebumps fell all over your body.

He flicked your nub then began to rub it. Your mouth fell into an O.

"Mmm baby"

He slapped your cunt then cupped it.

"I didn't give you permission to speak."

"Sorry"

"Sorry what?" Kylo questioned sounding demanding.

"Sorry master"

"Good girl"

With that he shoved his fingers in you moving brutally fast and shoving them harder in you.

"Scream my name, let everyone know your mine"

"KYLOO!! Fuckk fuckk"

You climaxed onto his fingers. Panting and moaning his name.

He flicked your nipples then sucked on your breasts leaving hickeys.

With one hand cupping your breasts he started to fuck you with his fingers again.

"Shitt! Mmm"

You moaned as he got faster and faster circling his fingers over you swollen clit.

You cummed again.

"Ahhh fuckkk kylo!!"

You were barely done cumming when kylo plunged his dick inside you.

"FUCKK BAABE!!"

You screamed at the sudden pain from his massive size.

He ripped your blindfold and you saw him hovering you. His eyes so lost with lust.

He put one hand on your throat and one on your hip both with a rough grip that was sure to leave marks.

"Kylo I can't... I'm... I can't" you begged from cumming so many times.

He grinned devilishly. A evil lustful look in his eyes.

He started moving in you slowly.

Your stomach aching from cumming so many times. Your pussy throbbing.

"Fuck your so tight" kylo said through gritted teeth

He began moving faster in and out of you fucking you harder and faster.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!"

"KYLOOO!!! AHHH!!" 

"ARGGHH!!" You both came simultaneously. 

You were physically exausted, you couldn't take anymore.

But of course Kylo thought otherwise as he made his way down kissing you everywhere.

He started kissing and flicking his tounge around your swollen nub.

"Ahh Kyloo.. Mmm.. No" you protested breathily.

You felt your stomach twist in an odd way.

He cupped your cunt.

"This is gonna hurt sweetheart."

You looked into his eyes, if looks could kill you would be dead right now.

Before you could process anything. You felt something very big plunge into you.

"AHH FUCKKK!!"

You looked up to see Kylos fist coming out of your cunt.

He plunged back in harder

"SHIT KYLOO!"

He grit his teeth and began moving harder in out.

Your cunt clenching harder on his wrist.

"FUCK"

You felt tears going down your cheeks

After a few more you came, harder and more louder than before.

"FUCKK KYLOO!!! AHHH BAABE!!"

He laid you down gently kissing your cunt.

He moved upto your nipples caressing and kissing them passionately.

He laid beside you and kissed you deeply. Soon enough you both fell asleep in eachothers arm.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other works ;) -tkm


End file.
